Amor y Magia
by CleoHishimura
Summary: 4 niñas deseaban convertirse en hadas y para ello cuando crecieran irían a la escuela Alfea, donde conocerán a las Winx quienes serán sus profesoras por este año escolar, que les deparará el destino a nuestras protagonistas, surgirá el amor, lo que llevará a algunas personas por el mal camino a causa de los celos, las Trix aprovecharan esto y conseguirán nuevas aprendices.


Hola mi nombre es CleoHishimura y aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic. Será un crossover de las Ppgz y Las winx, algunos personajes serán de las series y otros de mi invención por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Dicho esto a comenzar.

PD: Demashita powerpuff girlz z no me pertenece y winx club tampoco.

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

 **-gritando-**

 ***cambio de escenario***

 **(N/A: antipáticas notas de autora)**

* * *

 ***Planeta Linphea***

Había una mujer de cabello pelirrojo a media espalda de extraños ojos rosas terminando de contarle una historia a 4 adorables niñas.

Mujer – Y esa es la historia de 6 valientes hadas – dijo la mujer.

Niña – Y las hadas eran amigas – preguntó tímidamente una niña de unos 5 años de edad, rubia con dos coletas que caían en dos bellos caireles, de unos ojos celestes como el cielo vestida con un vestido corto sencillo color azul claro y unas balerinas blancas.

Mujer – Claro Miyako – dijo la mujer – Se hicieron amigas en el momento en que se conocieron – terminó la mujer.

Niña – Y como las conocían en la dimensión mágica – preguntó otra niña de cabello pelirrojo largo hasta por debajo de su cintura con adorable moño rojo, de unos 5 años de edad, de ojos extrañamente rosas vestida con una falda tableada rosa claro y unas balerinas negras.

Mujer – Las conocían como las Winx – dijo.

Niña – De seguro eran las hadas mas fuertes – dijo una pequeña de cabellos azabaches cortos y alborotados, que contaba con solo 5 años de edad, de unos bellos ojos color esmeralda vestida con un short azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta verde claro con unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

Mujer – Lo son Kaoru, lo son – dijo la mujer.

Niña – ¿Y cuales eran sus poderes? - pregunto una niña de cabello rojo a media espalda, de unos ojos rojos como el fuego vestía unos jeans azul oscuro junto a una blusa de tirantes roja con una flor en un costado y unos tenis negros, de 5 años de edad.

Mujer – Te digo Cleo, eran diferentes... desde el poder de la musica hasta la dueña de la mismísima llama del dragón – dijo dejando a cuatro pequeñas sorprendidas.

Detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos rojos.

Hombre – Lo que tu madre se olvido de decir Momoko, es que las hadas no estaban solas... – dijo el hombre.

* * *

 ***Planeta Eraklion***

Un hombre de cabellos y ojos rojos le contaba una historia a 4 pequeños niños.

Hombre – ...Ellas estaban acompañadas por especialistas – dijo.

Niño – De seguro eran los mejores – dijo un niño de cabello negro en una coleta, de unos ojos verde bosque vestido con un pantalón deportivo gris, una camiseta verde oscuro y unos tenis negros con detalles en verde.

Hombre – Claro que eran los mejores Butch – dijo el hombre.

Niños – Nosotros algún día también seremos los mejores – dijeron al unísono dos niños pelirrojos de ojos rojos, uno vestía una camiseta negra, unos jeans azules y unos tenis deportivos negros, mientras que el otro vestía una camiseta roja, un pantalón deportivo negro y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas con detalles en negro.

Hombre – Brick, Rage claro yo no dudo eso – dijo el hombre.

Niño – Seguro y seremos el mejor escuadrón de todos – dijo un rubio de cabello alborotado, de unos ojos azul cobalto vestía unos jeans azul claro, una camiseta blanca y unos tenis blancos con detalles en azul.

Hombre – Claro que lo serán – dijo el hombre.

Brick – Pero, donde aprendieron a manejar las armas – preguntó.

Hombre – En la escuela para especialistas Fuente Roja – dijo el hombre.

* * *

 ***Planeta Linphea***

Cleo – Pero si había una escuela para especialistas, eso quiere decir que también hay una escuela para hadas – dijo.

Mujer – Claro que si, esa es la escuela para hadas Alfea, donde las hadas estudian para proteger a sus planetas – dijo la mujer.

Kaoru – Mi hermano Dai me dijo que cerca de Alfea esta Torre de Nubes – dijo, a lo que Miyako, Momoko y Cleo se asustaron.

Miyako – Un día nosotras iremos a Alfea y seremos las mejores hadas – dijo.

Mujer – Bueno niñas, es momento de entrar ya que ustedes dos – señalando a Kaoru y a Miyako – mañana regresaran a casa – dijo.

Cleo y Momoko – Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos si no hasta el siguiente verano – dijeron ambas.

Miyako – Tranquilas, nos veremos en Navidad, ya lo verán – dijo la rubia sonriente.

Kaoru – Miyako tiene razón, además... ni la distancia ni el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa – siempre seremos las mejores amigas – dijo.

Las 4 niñas se abrazaron y corrieron hacia la casa de Momoko.

Y la madre de esta última pensó _"Mañana las rosas florecerán... Algún día ustedes también podrán alcanzar su plenitud"_ suspiro, sabía muy bien quien había dicho esa frase _Faragonda._

* * *

 _ **11 años mas tarde.**_

PDV Momoko

Mamá – Llevan todo lo necesario – preguntó mi madre mirando mis maletas.

Momoko – Si llevo todo lo necesario desde ropa a artículos de higiene no te preocupes – contesté.

Papá – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos – dijo abrazando a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña.

Momoko – Kuriko ven y dame un abrazo pequeña monstruito – dije riendo para que se animara.

Kuriko – Y yo a ti – me contestó.

Momoko – Te voy a extrañar, vendré a casa en Navidad lo prometo – dije.

Mamá – Cuídate mucho – me dijo.

Momoko – Lo haré – le dije sonriendo, me dirigí al autobús y me acomode en mi asiento y en eso me encontré con Cleo y la saludé, mire hacia la ventanilla y pensé _Hoy comienza mi camino para convertirme en una gran hada, soy Momoko Akatsumi, hada de la naturaleza proveniente de Linphea y al cumplir mis 16 años me inscribí en la mejor escuela para hadas y ahora me encamino hacia allí._

* * *

PDV Cleo

Mamá – No desafíes a los profesores, no permitas que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres, no hagas desastres y cuídate mucho – dijo mi madre.

Cleo – Si mamá, pero si no me apuro voy a perder el autobús a magix y no voy a llegar a tiempo a la escuela – le dije ya saliendo por la puerta – Ha y prometo venir en Navidad y en vacaciones – le dije.

Mamá y Papá – Recuerda divertirte – me gritaron desde la puerta de la casa ya que yo había salido corriendo hacia la parada de autobuses que quedaba bastante lejos de mi casa.

Cleo – Lo haré – les respondí, pero en mi mente solo resonaban las palabras _tengo que apurarme, tengo que apurarme._

Cuando llegue a la parada de autobuses pude respirar, lo había logrado, subí al autobús y vi a Momoko y fui a su asiento la saludé y me acomode en el mio, mire hacía adelante y pensé _Hoy doy el primer paso para completar mi destino, por fin ha llegado el día, soy Cleo Hishimura, hada del sol radiante proveniente de Linphea y como toda hada hoy iré a la escuela Alfea, para convertirme en la mejor._

* * *

PDV Kaoru

Mamá – No desafíes a los profesores, no permitas que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres, no hagas desastres y cuídate mucho – dijo mi madre.

Papá – Si en alguna reunión con los especialistas alguno se sobrepasa déjale claro que no eres una dominada – dijo.

Kaoru – Si papá, si mamá – dije.

Dai – Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde – dijo este.

Kaoru – Ok, volveré en cuanto pueda – dije, Dai y yo salimos por la puerta caminamos un rato hasta llegar a al autobús.

Me acomode en mi asiento junto a Dai y mire por la ventanilla mientras pensaba _Hoy iré a Alfea a demostrar que soy la mejor, soy Kaoru Matsubara hada de la musica proveniente de Melodía y estoy segura de que voy a triunfar._

* * *

PDV Miyako

Miyako – Segura que no te sentirás sola abuela – dijo esta preocupada.

Abuela – Si muy segura, tu solo ve allá y demuestra de que estas hecha y diviértete – dijo.

Miyako – Lo haré – le dije.

Miyako terminó de desayunar, se lavo los dientes y salió a la parada de autobús en cuando paso se subió se acomodo en su asiento y pensó _Voy a divertirme y a aprender a como proteger mi planeta que es lo que mas amo, soy Miyako Gotokuji hada de las olas proveniente de Andros y seré la mejor._

* * *

PDV Chicos

Mamá – Cuídense y aprendan mucho – dijo.

Chicos – Lo haremos y estarán orgullosos de nosotros – dijimos al unísono.

Papá – Siempre lo hemos estado – dijo.

Chicos – Bueno no vamos, vendremos a visitarlos cuando podamos – dijimos.

Cuando subimos al autobús cada quien se enfrasco en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Seré el mejor especialista de todos porque yo soy Rage Him y nada ni nadie me va a detener._

 _Solo espero poder aprender todo lo necesario para ser un gran guerrero, hoy empieza mi travesía junto a mis hermanos soy Boomer Him un futuro especialista._

 _Por como que me llamo Brick Him voy a triunfar en Fuente Roja me cueste lo que me cueste, esto lo hago para ser el orgullo de mis padres._

 _Yo solo quiero ser el mejor, desde pequeño he soñado con este día y ahora que ha llegado no voy a detenerme soy Butch Him y pienso ser el mejor especialista._


End file.
